A Game Of Survival
by lotty-x
Summary: Amelia Wilde believed, like most others, that all the time turners were rendered useless during the battle of the Department of Mysteries. That was until one appeared in the moment she needed it most and Amelia escaped the most dangerous wizarding war in history. Unbeknownst to Amelia she had been sent from one Dark Lord to another, only this time it was personal. [Eventual Tom/OC]
1. Chapter 1 - The Battle

**Chapter 1** **\- The Battle**

 _Battle of Hogwarts - 2nd May 1998_

" _Stupefy!"_

Flashes of red and green lit the dark hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or at least, what was left of it. The ancient walls were crumbling and it was no longer the safe haven it had once been to many of the students. It had been home but now it was a war zone.

" _Protego!"_ She lifted her wand at the last second, blocking the spell that would have most likely caused her imminent death.

The Battle of Hogwarts was fully underway, and she knew that they were losing. Voldemort's forces were winning, he was too strong and he'd been planning this for far, far too long. They never even had a chance. Her parents knew that when they forced her to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas; it was too dangerous to stay at home. They were right, of course, they were Ravenclaws after all. The letter that demanded her remainder within the school walls was the last she'd ever receive from them.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_

They were surrounding her. This part of the castle was abandoned and all students and teachers and anyone fighting for the Light side had congregated within the Great Hall. Not Amelia. She was in the hallway that led to the Ravenclaw tower, which had already been raided. She was conscious of every sound and shape around, her wand at the ready. A Death Eater's body lay at her feet, his piercing eyes following her moves; the only he thing could do with the full body binding spell that had been cast on him. Her ragged breaths echoed in the high ceilings, her panic growing stronger as she realised no one was coming to get her and there was no way to the Great Hall without being caught. The pounding in her temple grew with each second but she ignored it, along with the blood that caked her hair and leaked from the dozens of lacerations covering her body.

Amelia jumped at a high-pitched cackle sounded, not too far away. _Lestrange._ Amelia knew at her best, she could have a chance but she was tired. Her survival instincts were the only thing that kept her going. The voices were growing closer and Amelia whirled around, scanning the area for a hiding spot. Running was a no-go, they'd hear her footfalls and kill her before she could even scream. Finding an alcove, she hid on her hands and knees, quickly casting a shielding spell. Her body binding spell was wearing off on the Death Eater who was sluggishly regaining his movements, moaning out to his comrades. He'd seen her hide, he knew where she was and he'd tell them. This was it, her last few minutes before she'd be ripped from this world.

Her hand brushed against a cold object, making Amelia jolt but her fingers curled around the chain as she brought the object closer to her face. Her vision was blurred, blood loss taking its effect, as she inspected it but despite her ailment, she knew what the object was straight away.

 _A Time Turner._

In her hands was the object that could change everything, if she dared to use it. Such a small thing that had such unpredictable consequences. Would it change anything, could she save anyone? Or would she kill just as many people as she could save? Its golden shimmer drew her in, her eyes never leaving it as she read the inscription.

" _I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do._ "

What you _have to do._

She was a Ravenclaw, she was more intelligent than this. Could she be this selfish? To leave Hogwarts with one less witch to help fight the Death Eaters, with their already rapidly decreasing numbers. Amelia had nothing left to lose. She was young, turning 16 in only 11 days, if she made it that long. Her parents were dead, her only friends had fled, abandoning the orphaned Amelia, or were among the dead already. What could she possibly do? _With nothing left to lose._

Fight or flight?

Life or death?

Past or present?

Her survival instinct kicked in as she heard the Death Eaters' murmurs and chuckles and Amelia's thumb knocked back the dial and she was ripped from the world in a much different way than she'd expected.

She felt herself falling through nothing and everything. She couldn't inhale, exhale, _breathe_. Yet she didn't feel herself suffocating. Was she dead, alive or something in between? Amelia kept her eyes screwed shut, the whispers of time passing comforting her. She was too used to the silence, the sound of her own breath. For the first time in forever, she felt peace. It didn't last long as she was abruptly spat out onto the hallway floor.

Amelia looked through her droopy eyelids and found that the walls had repaired themselves and the floor was free from bodies and bloodstains. She realised she had no clue _when_ she was. The Time Turner seemed to spin endlessly and Amelia was slightly afraid to find out where it had delivered her. A panic swelled up in her stomach as she began to regret the decision. Maybe she should have just sacrificed herself, who knows what could happen now. Amelia attempted to pull back the dial once more on the Time Turner but it refused to budge. Sucking in a sharp breath of air, Amelia knew there was no going back.

She stumbled as her vision grew hazy and various colours flashed before her.

"Excuse me? But it is past curfew, you should be in bed." An agitated voice sounded. Amelia turned on the spot, the blurred image of a dark haired boy in Slytherin robes stalking towards her.

"I-I…" Amelia tried to speak but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her wand slipping from her hand. The last thing she heard was the sickening crack as her head hit the icy stone floor and the rustling of the boy's robes as he darted forward.

* * *

 **Hey all! So this is a story I've been working on for nearly a year now and has the longest word count I've ever written so far so it's one I don't think I'll ever give up, I'm so invested in these characters. I've finally got a plot I'm happy with so I decided to post whilst it's still summer. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat

****Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat****

 _Hogwarts - 3rd September 1942_

Amelia awoke to an urgent need to throw up. She spluttered into a small bowl that had been left to her side, the contents laced with blood. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, grimacing at the bitter, acidic taste left in her mouth. Noticing the crimson streaks in her chunder, she stared in horror. Surely she didn't have internal bleeding?

"Do not fret, it is only a side effect of some of the medicines Madame Raynott had to prescribe you."

Amelia looked up sharply in shock, and her vision swam as she forced her last meal to stay put in her stomach. Amelia shook her head lightly, attempting to make the hallucination disappear but it remained in place. Her vision finally stilled and Amelia was in disbelief at her current situation. She was in Hogwarts' hospital wing and Professor Dumbledore stood at the end of her bed, happily chewing on some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"P-professor Dumbledore?" Her voice was hoarse with shock at seeing her _deceased_ former Headmaster. Although, the words came out as more of a croak than coherent syllables.

"Yes, indeed. Have we met before?" His head tilted slightly, and Amelia realised he looked different. He looked younger, much younger. His beard was short and his hair was not its usual silver but a greying brown.

"No, no. I'm Amelia Wilde." She breathed out.

"Well, Miss Wilde, I was wondering if you could help me as I am at a loss as to why you were wondering our hallways at night in your… condition."

"I, I couldn't say, Sir."

"I guessed as much." The old man mused, his eyes moving to the time turner that had been placed on the table next to her bed. "You are from the future, am I right? Your clothing seems very," The man paused with a half smile. "Fashion forward."

"Yes. I suppose so." Amelia was still gawking and had to press her nails into her palm to ensure she was, in fact, awake.

"Can you explain to me, in little detail as possible why you are here, Miss Wilde?" Dumbledore looked concerned as he asked the question, his eyebrows furrowed, but Amelia had to applaud the man for his calmness and ease when dealing with this anomaly. Surely, not many people turn up unannounced in Hogwarts, less with a time turner hanging from a chain around their neck.

Amelia had to think for a few minutes before responding to the patient man.

"Something bad is happening - a fight with some bad people - and I was going to be killed, I found it and I panicked and-" She need not say anymore, she'd used it. That much was obvious.

"I see. You were, or shall I say, will be a student here?"

"Yes, I was in my fifth year. Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore hummed in thought.

"The time turner won't work, I tried to go back."

"No, it would not. Time turners are not made for such big jumps, the time turner could not withstand the magic that brought you here and therefore, it broke. There's no going back to… what year have you come from, dear?"

"1998. What-" Amelia stopped, suddenly terrified to discover the answer. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "What year is it now?"

"It is currently 3rd September in 1942."

Amelia blanched. She was not expecting to go back 56 years in the past. The only time turners she knew about went back hours, days at most and they were all rendered useless in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. They were all gone but she had found one in an alcove in Hogwarts, two years after they were demolished. Her thoughts sped by and Dumbledore could sense her rising panic. She spent the next half hour explaining more of her life and situation to the man, without revealing too much.

"Miss Wilde, I believe that we must figure out an arrangement for you."

Amelia nodded, numbly.

"Did you take your OWLs?"

"No, it was only May." She replied, meekly.

"Good, you will be put into your fifth year and retake the year again." The Transfiguration professor nodded, ignoring Amelia's screwed up face. Although the past year at Hogwarts had been one of terror and fear, she was a Ravenclaw, so she'd studied just as hard as every other year. The idea of retaking a year was not appealing, she'd be bored out of her mind. However, it would mean she'd be ahead of her peers. Amelia couldn't bring herself to smile at a fact that would usually make her grin with glee. It was too soon, she was wary and Amelia was half-certain that she would wake up in a few hours on the floors of Hogwarts or in the Forbidden Forest surrounded by Death Eaters. Or maybe she wouldn't wake at all.

"That is until we find a way to send you back to your own time. If that is possible. I must warn you now, Miss Wilde, that there might be no going back. You would like to return home, I assume?" Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses.

"There's no one, nothing left for me there. My parents and friends are dead, there's a war waging but… it's home. Can I think about it?" Amelia was fed up of fighting, of using spells she never dreamed of using until her hand was forced by the bloody war.

Dumbledore hummed, "Well, if you insist. In the meantime, I will utilise my contacts to see if there's anything we can do with the time turner."

Amelia nodded, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Have I been out long?" Dumbledore shook his head, a smile appearing at the change of topic.

"You arrived the first night of term and you have slept until today. I believe that was also a side effect of Madame Raynott's medicines although you look remarkably better so I believe they have been working. That reminds me, a prefect - Tom Riddle - found you. He is quite curious about you, I must warn, but he will not tell anyone about your sudden appearance. As far as I am aware, he did not see the time turner."

Tom Riddle. The name sparked recognition but Amelia dismissed it as soon as the thought appeared, assuming it was a name she'd previously seen on the Quidditch or Prefect awards in the trophy cabinet. Nodding, Amelia stood from the bed slowly, stretching her sore and aching muscles. Madam Raynott, who Amelia assumed was the current Matron, had done quite a good job of fixing her up. Her lacerations had disappeared, only the deep ones leaving small scars that would fade with time. Her head, however, was another story. Dumbledore had mentioned that it had been a difficult injury to heal so there was an inch long cut on her temple, mostly hidden by her hairline that was still in the process of healing. Amelia knew that it would cause suspicion if anyone looked too closely.

"Here." A woman clad in a matron's uniform (Amelia assumed this was Madame Raynott) bustled around the corner of her curtains and placed a small pot in Amelia's lap. "This is a healing salve for the cut on your temple. It was dark magic that caused that thing, my dear." Her eyes swept over Amelia cautiously but at Dumbledore's acceptance of the young girl, relented in her suspicions. "Apply it twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Do you hear me?"

Amelia looked up at the woman who fashioned greying curls and a dark lip and nodded.

"Good. You are free to leave when you are ready, Miss…?"

"Wilde, Amelia."

"Miss Wilde, a pleasure. I hope I don't see you here too often." The woman smiled, her eyes creasing as she turned on her heel.

Dumbledore left Amelia to rest for an hour or so, quickly gathering information to conjure up some documents about Amelia's 'existence' and transfer into the school. He informed the headmaster of Amelia's arrival as well as the other professors and smoothed out any issues. Not long after, Dumbledore returned to the infirmary with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Am I to go to the Ravenclaw common room then?" Amelia asked, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Ravenclaw? But you have not been sorted yet, Miss Wilde."

"Sir?" Amelia was confused.

"You were sorted in the future but alas, it is a different time and you will have to be resorted." At Amelia's crestfallen look, he soothed her worries. "You may still be a Ravenclaw."

After some unsuccessful protests and attempts to change his mind, Amelia trudged behind Dumbledore through the school begrudgingly. Luckily, the students were still in their lessons so the hallways were fairly empty and those who did linger did not give Amelia a second glance. Dumbledore hadn't been lying when he said they'd been discreet about her situation. No one seemed to know who she was.

Dumbledore presented the Sorting Hat to Amelia in the headmaster's office. The headmaster himself - Armando Dippet was his name according to Dumbledore - was not present.

"The headmaster is attending business elsewhere in the castle so I will execute the sorting." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair before the desk. Grumbling under her breath, Amelia obliged.

As soon as the hat touched her head, she felt its presence fill her mind.

 _Ah, Miss Wilde, we meet again. I was wondering when I'd see you once more._

Amelia frowned, "You have never met me before."

 _I am timeless, I remember meeting you in the future._

"Oh." Amelia had nothing more to say, it did not come as a big surprise. The Sorting Hat was full of them.

 _Hmm, your intellect has not failed you yet but your cunning, selfish ways are beginning to reveal themselves, don't you think? A war can do many things to a person. Your bravery is admirable but your self preservation over shadows that. I put you in Ravenclaw once before, only to appease you, but I think this time I should put you in the house I believe you'd excel in. The house you need to be in._

"Please. I just want to be in Ravenclaw. I _am_ a Ravenclaw." She thought vigorously.

 _Despite what runs through your veins, I have never once been wrong. It is time for a change, your protests are pointless, Miss Wilde, for I have made my decision._

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted out loud and Amelia's internal screaming ceased. She knew once the house you were sorted into had been voiced there was no changing it.

"The old, bloody thing is wrong." Shoving the hat back into Dumbledore's arms, Amelia crossed her arms and scowled at the hat before turning to the future headmaster of Hogwarts. "Any chance we can ignore that happened and let me stay in Ravenclaw?"

Chuckling Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Miss Wilde."

Amelia huffed and said, mostly to herself, "I was a prefect. I loved being a prefect."

"Ah, how fortunate! The current Slytherin prefect, Olive Hornby, has been revoked of her title due to unfortunate circumstances with bullying so there is a position open, if you'd like it? The headmaster will have no qualms if I reassure him."

With a small smile, Amelia nodded and thanked him. At least there would be some kind of familiarity if she wasn't going to be in the Ravenclaw tower every night but the dungeons instead.

"It is nearly time for dinner. They will announce your arrival to the rest of the school then."

"What do I say if people ask about me? About where I come from?"

Dumbledore paused before replying, "I tend to believe that the truth works quite well. The truth, however, can be twisted. I assume you are aware of the ongoing war - with Grindelwald. That can be the war you have come from."

"Yes, I have some knowledge of the current situation from History of Magic classes."

"Good, I assume you can figure out the rest. After all, you were once a Ravenclaw." Amelia nodded with a scowl (she would miss Ravenclaw immensely and was not looking forward to the reputation that came with being a Slytherin) as Dumbledore winked and guided her towards the Great Hall, where most students were now congregating. Before they entered, Dumbledore frowned at her clothes. She was still wearing her mud covered jeans and blood stained jumper. Her hair was tangled and beyond help and she realised her appearance would not do good for any first impressions.

"Allow me." Dumbledore stated, lifting his wand and waving above her head. Within seconds, her hair was free from any knots and her skin felt grime free. Her twenty-first century clothes had somehow been exchanged for the usual uniform of black robes. The comfort of her school uniform drew her back to happier times. However, the usual blue, eagle badge had been swapped for the green Slytherin badge. Her heart dropped in her chest as she realised the next three years would be spent with the people she despised and had made her life at Hogwarts a misery. She was one of them now. Her pinafore was longer than she was used to, extending just below her knees.

Amelia hadn't felt safer in a long time, despite the house change. Her thoughts could not help but stray towards the future. Although, it technically had not happened yet, it had for Amelia and she suddenly felt guilt at her selfishness for leaving everyone. She should have stayed and fought a noble death. Not run away at the first glimpse of safety. Amelia shook her head and forced her thoughts away from the future. It was too late now. There was no going back.

Amelia maneuvered past the students who were casting her curious glances as they hurried to settle at their house table. Keeping her head down, she kept at Dumbledore's heels as he made his way to the front of the room. Amelia took the chance to gaze around the Great Hall, and came to the conclusion that nothing had changed, or will change, from the 1990s. Except the professors and students, and perhaps the uniform.

Dumbledore walked up to the headmaster and mumbled into his ear. The other man raised his eyebrows as recognition flooded onto his expression, gesturing to Amelia to walk to the front. It appeared the other professors had been made aware of Hogwarts' latest addition. Taking a few extra steps forward, Amelia stood by the headmaster, staring out into the sea of faces. With a clearing of his throat and lifting of his hand, the entire hall (which was now at its full capacity) silenced. They awaited eagerly to hear what the man had to say, eyeing Amelia with curiosity. It was unheard of to have a student begin late at Hogwarts, let alone in the middle years. Amelia, personally, had never heard of such an instance.

"Before dinner, I would like to introduce Miss Amelia Wilde. She is a transfer student and will be starting her fifth year. She has been sorted in Slytherin and due to-" He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "-certain circumstances she will be taking over the role of prefect from Olive Hornby. I expect you will all be very welcoming. Without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dippet smiled before leaning down to Amelia, who throughout the introduction had been trying to calm her thumping heart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wilde. You may take a seat at the Slytherin table to eat." Amelia nodded but did not move. With a small nudge from Dumbledore who looked at her with encouraging eyes, she sighed. Subtly wiping her clammy palms on her robes, she walked over to the Slytherin house table scanning the table for any available space. Catching an empty spot near the end of the table, she took her chance and sat down.

She hadn't expected anyone to glance at her, let alone talk to her so she was immensely surprised when a girl with black, long hair slid along the bench to sit in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Ellen Adley." The girl reached out a hand to Amelia and it took a second for her to realise she was waiting for her to shake it.

Grasping her hand, "Amelia. It's nice to meet you." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded unsure - weren't Slytherins meant to be under the category of 'evil'. Or did they look out for each other and each other alone? Amelia was dumbfounded.

"I'm in fifth year too so we may be in a few classes together." She turned and rolled her eyes before grabbing the sleeve of a suspiciously calm boy. He had dark blonde hair that Ellen reached up to ruffle, only to be whacked away by the boy.

"This is Joseph Mercer, he-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, Ellen." He narrowed his eyes at the girl and threw her a dirty look before composing himself and reaching a hand out, much like Ellen did.

"I'm Joe Mercer, fellow fifth year and carer of Ellen."

"He's not my carer."

"No, but you need one and I pretty much fill the role already." Amelia felt a smile form on her face as she chuckled.

The three sat in silence for a few moments as they scooped up some of the food that had appeared some minutes ago.

"So, Dippet said you transferred here, where from?" Amelia's heart skipped a beat; this was what she was afraid of.

"I lived in the south of England, my family went into hiding because of the war with Grindelwald so I studied at home. This is my first time at a wizarding school." Amelia lied, the words flowing perfectly from her lips. She surprised herself at her ability to deceive and almost understood why the Sorting Hat had changed its mind. The Battle of Hogwarts and ongoing war leading up to it, and the losses she'd gone through had changed Amelia as a person. Maybe permanently.

"Oh, wow. What changed? Why did you decide to come here?" Ellen was intrigued, her blue eyes widened.

"Uh, well." Amelia frowned, did she really want to get into this? She'd had months to get over her parent's demise but she'd never actually admitted it out loud to anyone. "My parents died."

Ellen instantly deflated and Joe gave her an irritated look and seemed as if he wished the girl hadn't brought it up in the first place.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was a few months ago now." Amelia smiled, thinly. She knew that if her situation was different, she would still be in grieving but the war had forced Amelia into growing thick skin. She constantly had her shield up, a facade to keep from view what others may not like. Maybe Amelia was a Slytherin, she had changed - due to the war, her grievances and now time travel. She knew that much. She hoped that despite this all, there was a part of her that was a Ravenclaw and always would be. It had been her home for five years and she wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. Ignoring the pitiful looks the other two were sending her, she took a quick sip of her pumpkin juice. Some things at Hogwarts never change.

"So I hear you're our new prefect." Joe said, changing the subject as if the previous conversation had never taken place.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You didn't know?" The two raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Not until today. It won't be too bad though, it'll keep me busy."

"You'll have enough to do with our OWLs this year and catching up on all the work you've missed the past four years." What they didn't know was that Amelia hadn't just completed the past four years but also most of fifth year. However, she knew subjects like History of Magic would be hard to catch up on - few of the topics she'd studied hadn't even occurred yet. Either way, she had been a dedicated Ravenclaw who stood true to their stereotype. Hopefully, this year would be a breeze.

"Yeah, well, I like being occupied." Amelia shook her head, her lips twitching.

"You'll have your work cut out with Riddle as the other fifth year prefect."

"Riddle?" Amelia perked up. Didn't Dumbledore say he was the boy who found her the night she arrived?

"Tom Riddle. Slytherin's own perfect prefect. He's loved by all the teachers, all the girls, he has the top grades in every class. And wow, those cheekbones." Ellen sighed dreamily.

"There's something not right about him though." Joe protested, looking disgusted by Ellen's faraway look.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to fall for those kind of guys. I'm safe." Amelia glanced at Ellen. "Not so sure about Ellen though." Snapping out of her haze, the dark haired girl faked a laugh.

"It's not like Riddle has ever been with a girl, anyway. I don't think he really talks to anyone, apart from a few of us Slytherin boys."

Amelia craned her neck and searched the Slytherin table, "Which one is he?"

"Don't bother. Riddle doesn't turn up to many meals."

Amelia frowned, "Doesn't he eat?"

"Probably not." The boy shrugged, brushing the subject off.

The three fifth years chatted throughout dinner and shared an appreciation of the dessert that was served. Students were slowly exiting the hall, and Amelia realised she didn't know where to go - she'd never been to the Slytherin dungeons before.

"Miss Wilde?" Amelia turned and stood up when she saw Dumbledore by the Slytherin table. The Transfiguration professor received many dirty looks from the rest of the Slytherin table but he took no notice of them, a smile planted firmly on his face.

"Miss Wilde, your things have been taken to your dormitories, I'm sure Miss Adley will show you the way. You will receive your timetable at breakfast tomorrow morning and will begin your lessons immediately. Your prefect duties will also start tomorrow night. Meet in the entrance hall at 8pm. Is this all to your satisfaction?"

Amelia beamed at the man. She was so grateful for his help and support since her arrival in 1942. "Yes, everything is perfect. _Thank you_." She tried to convey her gratitude without the situation appearing too odd to the students around her. He seemed to catch on.

"You're quite welcome." He bade her a goodnight and left the Great Hall, following a crowd of first year Gryffindors.

Ellen smiled at Amelia, "Come on, We'll show you to the common room." Following after her two new friends, Amelia was a little excited to see what the Slytherin common room was like. She'd heard rumours that is was cold, full of ghosts and at night, you could hear chains rattling. She doubted they were true. She was surprised that Ellen and Joe were so… nice. Amelia had expected to force her way into making friends, not just suddenly have them. It was nice though, to know she wasn't alone.

Descending the stairs into the dungeons, the three paused before a plain looking wall.

"Viridi."

"What does that mean?" Amelia had never heard of it before.

"It is green in latin."

"Why green?" But her question was answered as she stepped into the common room. It was a long, stone room and chairs surrounded a fireplace with other tables and seating areas dotted around. The entire room was decorated with green artefacts. Now, she understood. Despite the cold vibes the room gave off, it was actually quite warm, cosy even. And for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Amelia was astonished.

"I'll take you up to our room. Good night, Joe."

"Night, you both." With a small wave, Joe sat down with a few other Slytherin boys who gazed after the new girl. Although, they were under the Great Lake and in the dungeons, the common room was not spooky or uninviting. There were two sets of stairs leading to dormitories - one for boys and one for girls. There were about five beds in their room, each one embellished with soft, green sheets and matching curtains to pull around the four poster bed. At the end of her bed was a wooden chest, with the letters 'AW' engraved onto them. Amelia pounced on her chest, scrambling to unlock it. Inside, she found her clothes, - washed and repaired - some spare uniform and robes, textbooks, and any essentials she may need. Grinning, she grabbed her wand and clutched it to her chest. It had been through so much with her. A glimmer caught her eye, and lifting her house scarf, found the time turner in all its glory. It had seen better days as the metal was now dull and the inscription was fading and scratched. Had Amelia's trip taken all power away from it? She noticed a small piece of parchment underneath it. It was a letter. She quickly unfolded the paper and scanned it.

 _Dear Miss Wilde,_

 _I have decided to let you possess this object as it is not mine to take and it is evidently beyond repair. I will, however, look into other time turners and methods of time travelling in case you do wish to return home. Although, I remind you, there is a slim chance of this. So, as a reminder of your real home, please keep this. If there is anything else I have forgotten or you require, do not hesitate to knock on my door._

 _Yours faithfully._

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Amelia carefully placed the letter and the time turner at the very bottom of her trunk, hidden by her spare clothes. She didn't need anyone to find that and start asking incriminating questions.

"Your stuff made it here alright, I'm guessing?" Ellen called from her bed which was opposite her.

"Yeah it did. I think I'm going to catch an early night. Prepare myself for tomorrow." Amelia replied.

"Okay, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Ellen."

The dark blonde dug through her trunk for some night clothes and rolled her eyes, exasperated when she pulled out a knee length nightgown. She also spotted some smaller slips that she assumed were underclothes in this day and age. Quickly, she applied the salve Madame Raynott had provided her with to her injury which she had hidden behind her waves during dinner. Closing the drapes around her bed, Amelia settled into the darkness and allowed sleep to consume her. It had been a long day. It had been a long year and finally things were starting to settle down, at least she hoped they were. Maybe, without Voldemort around, her life would be a bit less eventful.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prefect

**Chapter 3 - The Prefect**

 _Hogwarts - 4th September 1942_

Amelia woke up the next morning with some difficulty. She assumed the medicines Madame Raynott had given her were still in effect. Groggily, opening her eyes, the events of the the previous day came flooding back to her and Amelia realised it hadn't been a dream. She really was back at Hogwarts in 1942. She knew each morning would be like this; the feeling of overwhelming disbelief and relief all at once. It would take her a while to realise that she didn't have to fight for her life each day. She was safe.

Ellen dragged the tired blonde from her bed and forced her to get ready. Amelia quickly showered and changed into her robes not before applying the salve onto her cut which seemed to have made no progress overnight. Sighing, Amelia pocketed the salve and placed a simple charm on herself to tame her wavy locks. Ellen was bouncing on her heels when she exited the bathroom and Amelia couldn't help the small smile that formed at the girl's youthful attitude.

Ellen had only ever had Joe and as much as she loved the boy, Ellen was determined to make Amelia her friend, if only to have someone to talk to about the things she couldn't with Joe. Ellen had four years worth of _girl talk_ to catch up on. Not to mention her parents would be thrilled to hear she was making more friends as they didn't exactly approve of Joe and his lineage, him being a half-blood and all. Ellen appeared more excited than Amelia herself for her first day at Hogwarts. She had been animatedly chatting to Amelia and Joe the whole way up to the Great Hall, much to Joe's chagrin. It was too early in the morning to keep up with Ellen's non-stop chatter and it was evident from the look on his face that this was not an unusual occurrence.

Halfway through breakfast, like usual, mail arrived. A few copies of The Daily Prophet dropped down as well as letters from home and other various things. Amelia sat with empty hands. Outside the castle walls was a foreign world in which she was completely and utterly alone. However, Dumbledore interrupted her internal brooding as he passed Amelia her new timetable.

"You have missed a couple of days but I am sure it is nothing you cannot catch up on." He said before he left to sit back at the teacher's table.

Amelia scanned through the classes: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. She'd taken all subjects apart from Divination (what a load of rubbish), and Muggle Studies (Amelia wanted to take the subject as her father was a muggle but realised she would probably be the only Slytherin and that was something she should attempt to keep under wraps). Defence Against the Dark Arts caught her eye and she silently scoffed. She hoped her teacher would be decent - she'd had bad luck throughout her years at Hogwarts. Lupin was a perfect professor but left after her first year when his monthly trips to the Shrieking Shack were exposed.

Amelia remembered how horrified her parents were at the revelation. Her mother grew up in a pureblood family with pureblood values and her father was quite oblivious to what was considered moral and immoral in the wizarding world. It was a wonder how her parents ended up together. A pureblood witch and a muggle boy. Amelia knew her mother wasn't the most conventional witch, especially after her relationship got her disowned from her family. Hell, Amelia didn't even know her mother's maiden name.

"A werewolf! Teaching at Hogwarts! That bloody headmaster is out of his wits, he is too old. The ministry should find a more suitable wizard for the job." Amelia's mother huffed.

"Yes, exactly. Students are at risk." Her spouse agreed. Amelia had loved her parents dearly despite their inexcusable prejudice. They were her only family after all and she could never love them any less despite their flaws.

Then she had Moody for DADA - who was in fact Barty Crouch Jr - and after him, Umbridge. A real bitch. Then the infamous Severus Snape, it went without saying that Amelia that over the years DADA become her least favourite subject. Maybe she could actually enjoy the lesson now.

Joe called out to the two girls, his eager eyes drinking in the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this. _The Ministry meets to discuss Grindelwald's expansion in Europe."_

Grindelwald. Amelia remembered the dark wizard from her History of Magic lessons with Professor Binns. He was a part of history - a defeated power - but now, Amelia was living the war and waiting for its outcome. She supposed if it wasn't Voldemort causing terror around the world, it was another dark wizard. There would always be some power hungry wizard or another.

"He's getting nearer to Britain." Ellen commented with a frown.

"Do you think he'd ever attack Hogwarts?" Amelia asked, knowing that Grindelwald did in fact attack Hogwarts, although the students had been sent home long before then.

"No." Joe shook his head. "I don't think he'd make it across the sea."

Amelia winced at his naivety but nodded nonetheless.

Her timetable was snatched from her hands as Ellen scanned it and frowned.

"You're taking an extra class?"

Amelia shrugged but nodded nevertheless.

"The only other Slytherin to do that is Riddle. You might just get along fine." Ellen said, raising her eyebrows at the former Ravenclaw.

"Anyway, we're in all the same lessons apart from Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. Me and Joe have the same timetable."

"Great." Amelia felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulder. At least in the majority of the lessons she would have friends.

Back in 1998, despite being a typical Ravenclaw who was constantly in the library or the common room with a book in their hands, Amelia did have friends. The lonely bookworm whose second home was the library was a dreadful stereotype of Ravenclaws and Amelia and her friends constantly strived to counteract this by going to parties and occasionally pulling a prank. They usually studied and hung out together but they were gone now and Amelia realised she wouldn't have any friends now who understood her need to read, study and do well. That didn't bother her; there would be less competition.

Amelia had grown up in a household where her pureblood Ravenclaw mother handed out continuous criticism on her grades and school reputation. That's mainly why Amelia excelled and consequently was picked for prefect. Amelia knew her mother's insistence was only to prove to her family that she had made the right choice in marrying a muggle and that despite her daughter being a half-blood, she was as good a witch as any. Amelia believed Emmeline Wilde was also trying to prove it to herself.

"We've got Herbology first, let's go before Professor Beery gets cranky." Ellen sniggered as she stood, Amelia and Joe following after her.

First lesson passed relatively quickly and Amelia was happy to realise that there had been no drastic changes from her own syllabus in 1998 so it was quite easy to follow. In fact, the rest of her day was the same: Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. They were all relatively simple for Amelia. During lunch, Amelia decided to take a trip to the library. It was where she usually spent most of her spare time in Hogwarts and since Snape had become headmaster, it was banned unless you had a note from a teacher and those were rare indeed. It was time to revisit the place of her childhood.

Amelia breathed in the scent of candle wax and parchment as she stepped through the library doors. Everything looked exactly the same. Amelia had come to the library for a specific reason, not just on a whim. She was looking for some books about time travel, or more specifically time turners. She'd never heard of a time turner that could travel as far as Amelia had. She was sure that the Ministry had placed hour-encasing charms on all the time turners they'd owned. Unless it wasn't a Ministry time turner? It did look different from those she had seen, before they were destroyed anyway. Amelia was completely baffled; in the moment she found the time turner, she didn't think about where it had come from or why it was there or how far she would travel. In that moment, the only thing it was to Amelia was a means of escape. Amelia knew her decision was selfish and careless but a part of her just couldn't bring herself to care.

Amelia scanned the shelves and found a book named ' _Time Travel and Its Effects_ '. Picking it up and scanning the index, Amelia already knew that it wouldn't contain much information that she didn't already know. She assumed the more detailed books would be nestled in the Restricted Section. Somehow, during the term she'd have to find a way in there. Sitting down at a table in a secluded area, Amelia began to flip through the book. She folded over pages that seemed useful and her eyes lit up at every new piece of information. It was such a rarity to find new details.

Amelia looked up from the textbook she'd been so engrossed with and at the large clock on the opposite wall before blanching. She was late. Amelia was rarely ever late to a lesson and the thought of it horrified her. Amelia shoved the book in her bag and didn't bother to check it out, before running through the corridors to Classroom 31. Amelia hurriedly opened the door and paused as she realised the lesson had already begun.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I-"

"I do not care for your nonsense excuses, Miss Wilde." Professor Merrythought sighed, but did not appear too irked. Taking a look around the classroom, she saw Joe and Ellen sat together. The only spare seat was next to a dark haired boy whose stern gaze was set on her. A small spark of recognition made Amelia question the boy's identity. "There is a seat next to Mr Riddle, please do not waste my lesson time."

Realising she hadn't taken any action to sit down, Amelia moved to the back and placed her stuff down on the dual desk. Riddle's eyes did not stray from the front as Amelia sat down next to him. He did not even twitch or blink at her movements. Professor Merrythought nodded and began to talk again. Amelia looked around to see everyone taking notes so quickly brought out her own quill and parchment to do the same.

After a while, the professor had allowed the students to catch up on notes and do their own research. Amelia caught Ellen's eyes who mouthed, 'Where were you?'

'In the library.' Amelia mouthed back. She jumped, however, as a voice smoothly interrupted her.

"What is so interesting about time turners, may I enquire?" Amelia looked at Riddle who was staring at her with inquisitive eyes. Amelia glanced down to see that her bag had tipped over and the book she'd obtained was lying on the stone floor. Amelia grabbed the book off the floor and shoved it back in her bag.

"I, uh, nothing. Well, I just find it an interesting subject." Amelia trailed off, internally screaming at herself. This is not how you keep your head down and avoid suspicion.

"It is a strange topic, I'll admit, but not one worth the time." He inputted.

Amelia huffed, "Yes, well, it's a good job I'm the one reading it and not you then." Amelia muttered under breath but knew he had heard and regretted the words instantly. He didn't seem the type to take well to any kind of snide comments. But snide comments were one thing Amelia never ran out of.

Amelia knew Riddle was the one who found her. She didn't know what he knew about her since he reached her that night. It frightened her, the knowledge he might have. One trait Amelia had that was never useful and seemed to get her into sticky situations was her impulsiveness and sharp tongue. The only relief she felt when she reminded herself that Dumbledore didn't believe Riddle saw the time turner.

"I was only making polite conversation, Miss Wilde."

Amelia choked. Riddle kept his facade up and his voice was emotionlessly airy. How he did it, Amelia did not know. She didn't reply to Riddle but left him to his own devices for the rest of the lesson, too on edge to strike up another conversation to ease the tension.

The short conversation left Amelia unnerved for the rest of the lesson and she couldn't wait to escape the classroom. That was a first. She knew he was suspicious - he found her bleeding to death the night before she arrived at school, of course he was. But the question was, what would he do about it, if anything? Amelia understood what Joe meant when he said something wasn't right about Tom Riddle. He appeared distanced from the rest of the student body yet she'd seen the wary but admiring gazes of boys and girls alike in her class as Riddle answered question after question. It was like he had some sort of power over the other students. Or maybe Amelia's imagination had begun to run wild after the things she'd seen whilst at war and it was only Riddle's impeccable good looks, evident intelligence and charm that affected people. Maybe accepting the role of prefect wasn't such a good idea, after all.

As soon as the lesson ended, Amelia stood up, gathering her stuff as quickly as possible when a voice cut through the sound of shuffling. She turned to see the placid face of Tom Riddle.

"I'll see you tonight, in the entrance hall."

"What?"

"For our prefect duties. You are the other Slytherin prefect?" Riddle raised an eyebrow. Amelia was certain he had not been present when the announcement was made the previous night. Someone must have mentioned it to him. It's not common occurrence to have a transfer student let alone a transfer student who is the fifth year prefect.

"I'll be there." She nodded curtly and walked over to join back up with Joe and Ellen who both glanced between Amelia and Riddle.

"What was that?"

Amelia shrugged, "Nothing. Just reminding me of prefect duties."

She gave them the answer she hoped was true. There was something _off_ about Tom Riddle and although Amelia knew she needed to keep out of trouble, she also wanted to find out more about the Slytherin.

Amelia wanted dinner to drag on. She didn't see Riddle at the table, much like Joe had said - he didn't seem to attend meals often. Another strange thing about the boy. But unfortunately, time wasn't on her side and before she knew it, Amelia was in the entrance hall waiting for Riddle. She was five minutes early and she could already guess that Riddle would come sweeping in at 8pm on the dot.

Amelia leaned against the cold, stone walls and adjusted the green prefect badge on her robes. She sneered at it, the look of disgust evident on her face, much like the one she'd worn when Dumbledore first presented her with the badge. She much prefered blue.

"Are you ready, Miss Wilde?" Amelia jumped at Riddle's ever polite voice, before pushing away from the wall. She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Quite." She replied, her tone imitating his own. Two can play at this game.

Riddle turned on his heels and began to stroll down the corridor. Amelia jogged slightly to keep up with his long strides. In comparison to Amelia, Riddle was tall and she had to make up the difference for his long strides in her speed. There was a silence as they both walked side by side and Amelia took the time to study Riddle properly for the first time since she had met him. He had black hair that was styled perfectly, with a neat side parting, and fell into a curl on his forehead and his blue eyes contrasted against his pale complexion. Amelia frowned, it seemed as if he hadn't been outside in weeks, especially with his sharp cheekbones that made his face appear sunken and gaunt. Despite the perfect reputation he kept, it seemed as if Tom Riddle was sleep deprived, undernourished and in great need of some sunlight.

Amelia realised, quickly, that she was staring and had not been subtle about it. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment but ignored it nevertheless and attempted to make some kind of conversation.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself." Amelia paused in her step, causing an irritated Riddle to do the same. "I'm Amelia Wilde." She offered a hand. Riddle glanced at it with discontent. He didn't seem the kind to care for such frivolities but this was what Amelia wanted to know. He began to walk again, completely ignoring her outstretched hand. Amelia let her arm go slack by her side and rolled her eyes at Riddle's back. At least she was trying. They'd have to spend at least the next year together as prefects and in their other lessons and despite what Joe said about Riddle, she had to form an opinion on her own and at least try to find out more about him.

"I know who you are, Miss Wilde. The whole school does." He replied, his courteous manner never wavering.

"That was supposed to be a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"In Defence Against the Dark Arts, I probably didn't give the best first impression." Amelia winced.

"Quite." Riddle replied, dryly.

Amelia decided to ignore his comment. She jumped slightly as Riddle spoke again, not expecting him to do so.

"Can I ask why you have decided to transfer to Hogwarts? Why not finish your studies at home?"

"Oh." The word slipped from her lips in surprise. "Well, obviously there's a war going on and in war there are casualties. My parents died."

"I'm sorry." She nearly scoffed, he didn't sound sorry at all.

"It was a while ago now, I'm over it." Amelia replied, her impassive tone mimicking his own.

She could see Riddle's eyebrows raise in the corner of her eye. Her parents knew they were being hunted down and they'd treated every meeting with Amelia as if it would be their last. She'd been prepared for their deaths while they were still alive. And although that didn't help the grief when they were killed, it made it easier to recover.

"It's just a shame that the two best wizards I know were killed by a muggle machine." Amelia said suddenly. Amelia had nothing against muggles but knew most Slytherins who were almost always purebloods would. Maybe this would force something out of her fellow prefect. Riddle's face lost all emotion and his blank mask formed once again.

"A muggle machine? They died in the muggle war?"

"An air raid got them. I wasn't with them. When I got back, I was greeted with the remains of my home."

"Those muggles do not make anything of use." Riddle seemed to mutter the comment without thought.

"Yeah. I guess I sometimes I pity muggles though. Only for their lack of magic as personally, I could not envision a life without it. A life without magic is no life at all, really."

Amelia nodded, feeling the conversation had come to an end. At least the patrol had been somewhat useful. She had learnt more about Riddle. He didn't like muggles

Riddle stared inquisitively into Amelia's eyes.

"Miss Wilde, I do believe you are quite unlike other members of our house."

"How so?"

"You do not seem to stop talking." Riddle appeared amused but irked at her chatter.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Just atypical."

His gaze lingered and within seconds, Amelia could feel a sharp pain in her temple. It jolted her out of her stupor as she recognised the feeling. Amelia's entire body tensed as she conjured up all of her strength. Riddle was attempting to perform legilimency on her. It should be impossible for someone his age. The only reason Amelia knew how to perform occlumency was because of her parents. They went into hiding during Voldemort's rise to power and made sure to teach Amelia how to defend herself. Amelia broke eye contact with Riddle, knowing that was key to invading someone's mind. She walked away from him, towards the dungeons, feeling the throbbing begin to dull. Riddle followed her and she could almost sense his frustration and confusion. She had a feeling their patrol was over now, she didn't want to spend another moment with him. As they reached the common room, Amelia paused.

"Goodnight, Riddle." Her voice was tense and she didn't dare to glance over at him.

"And you, Miss Wilde." He replied, his normally detached voice sounded strained.

As she walked the stairs to her dormitories, Amelia was in disbelief. How did Riddle know how to perform legilimency. It takes a lot of power and practise to do as such. Tom Riddle was not what he seemed. To her horror, Amelia realised he'd tried to see into her mind. That meant he knew there was something different about her. He was presenting himself a danger to Amelia. Who was this boy with extraordinary capabilities? The name felt familiar on her tongue as if she should know who he was but couldn't remember for the life of her. Amelia felt her determination grow as a need to find out who he was filled her. Wincing, she unclenched her hands that had subconsciously been tightly squeezed. Staring at the crescent shaped indents her nails had made on her palms, she growled before walking into her dormitory.

Amelia huffed as she collapsed onto her bed. Everyone else had closed the drapes around their bed, whether they were asleep or not she did not know. Her first day of lessons had been a tiring and stressful one. It was quite the opposite of what she'd been expecting. She'd already been through fifth year once before so she thought the content wouldn't be as challenging.

However, there was a small part of Amelia that knew it wasn't the lessons that was causing her to be so on edge. It was her respective Slytherin prefect, Tom Riddle. An enigma. He seemed as if he was hiding just as much as she was. He was a good actor, she'd give him that, but his eyes betrayed him. The blank expression betrayed by the anger flashing in his eyes. Amelia knew her comments and flippant attitude got on his nerves but she was going to surprise him. It was evident he was the top in in his classes, but now he had competition. Amelia was a Ravenclaw before she was a Slytherin. Her selfish attitude may have overshadowed her intelligence but it was still there. Tom Riddle was going to have a rude awakening. He wasn't the only one in Hogwarts whose head actually contained a brain.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the faves and follows: HisOneTrueSnake, Belrose-Productions, Chewychunks, Dreamy-Girl2016, Imafantotally, Sinead201, blackmoresnight3, MirandaRose22, iPrettyPrincess, vengeancechoseus and especially marrona for their wonderful reviews! The last one made me laugh too hard! Thinking I'll post the next chapter when I get to 5 reviews so you know what to do if you want a quicker update!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Library

**Chapter 4 - The Library**

 _Hogwarts - 5th September 1942_

Amelia skipped breakfast the next morning, suddenly finding herself not that hungry. She had been shaken up by the incident with Riddle the night before and knew he was far more dangerous than he appeared. She knew it would be best to stay away from him but she also wanted to know more about him. Maybe that was why she wasn't running to Dumbledore in hysterics.

She found herself in the library and knew her Ravenclaw days were beginning to return. She realised that Slytherins were rare in the library but old habits die hard. Being a prefect also had its perks, meaning she could be out of bed before hours and use the excuse of being on patrol if anyone enquired. Luckily, that morning there was no one around. The library was empty apart from the librarian who never seemed to sleep (did she even have a bedroom?) and a couple of ghosts. Helena Ravenclaw, or the Grey Lady as most knew her, even floated past and locked eyes with Amelia. She jumped as the ghost paused in her movements to give Amelia a shocked look before flying away, muttering to herself. Amelia rolled her eyes. Though she never met the ghost personally back in the nineties, Amelia had heard stories of her temperamental attitude and secluded nature.

Amelia moved to the back of the room, a pile of textbook in her arms. They all had links to time travel. She was determined to find out how she had travelled so far back in time. She was sure that the Ministry had never made such time turners. Was it possible to charm a time turner to go back this far?

She went through the four books: _A Tale Of Time, Time Turners: A Complete Guide, Time Travel and Contraptions, The Department of Mysteries: The Time Room._

Amelia scoffed. A complete guide indeed! It barely touched on the subject and contained nothing of use to her. It was quite an obstacle too that the only time turners mentioned in any of the books so far were limited to days at most. Glancing up at the clock, Amelia saw that she only had 20 minutes before the rest of the school would begin to emerge. Other students may also come to the library instead of attending breakfast so she knew that if she was going to go into the restricted section, it would have to be now.

Standing from her spot, she peeked around the corner at the librarian who was engrossed in her work. Perfect. Quietly, she tried the handle. The door was locked but she knew a simple unlocking spell would work. If they used a charm stronger than _'Alohomora_ ' then even the teachers would struggle to get the books they required. Anyway, as a prefect, it was acceptable for Amelia to be inside… if she had a note.

 _"Alohomora._ " She whispered, the tip of her wand hovering by the handle.

"Works like a charm." Amelia sniggered to herself as the lock flicked back and the old door drifted ajar slightly, allowing a gap to form. It was big enough for Amelia to slip in through without causing any unwanted attraction.

The restricted section was smaller than she anticipated, but she assumed that Hogwarts wouldn't risk having a big store of books that students weren't really allowed to get their hands on. It would cause havoc. But Amelia had to try, this was important. The curiosity within her was like an infection and with every waking moment, the need to find out more was spreading and becoming more urgent.

 _"Lumos._ " The room was dark, Amelia could only see a obscure shapes in the shadows before her. Her holly wood wand lit up the long shelves, allowing Amelia to make out the spine of each book with a squint. Brushing each novel with the tips of her fingers, Amelia muttered each title, trying to look for the right one. Surely, there had to be something in there. There was only a few books in the main area of the library that contained information about time turners and time travel.

Time travel was a frowned upon subject, a taboo in the wizarding world. Amelia knew why. It was problematic. If time was messed with and someone, like Amelia, had the chance to mess up time, it could all go wrong. For all she knew, Amelia was slowly erasing herself from existence. Wizards and witches went insane through misuse of time turners; the idea wasn't particularly appealing. Suddenly, being a half-blood Slytherin didn't seem such a bad thing.

That was another thing that Amelia worried about, as if the stress of adjusting to a new time period, losing her family and friends and being a Slytherin wasn't enough. She'd left halfway through the Battle of Hogwarts. She had no idea who would prevail. It was a situation that could go either way, although Amelia was losing faith that they would have defeated the Death Eaters. Despite the battle being years into the future, it was only days ago for Amelia and it was a topic that always seemed to linger at the back of her mind.

"Aha!" Amelia let her lips form a small grin. A small, black hardback book stood out, with its battered edges and fading gold cursive that read _'How to Meddle with Time and Get Away With It'._ Amelia nearly snorted at the title. Even in her own time, wizards had a habit of creating the most elaborate, lengthy titles to books. She stuffed the book into her robe's pocket and reshuffled the books to make it seem as if nothing had been taken.

"Students are not allowed in the restricted section without permission from a teacher." A voice sounded next to her ear. Amelia jumped and pushed the light into her assailant's face. Riddle's stoic face twitched with annoyance as he pushed Amelia's wand away.

"Why are you here then?"

"I am a prefect. I am an exception to the rule."

"I am a prefect too." She could see a flash of anger behind Riddle's usually stoic demeanor.

"Ah yes. You were checking the shelves for rebel students, I presume?" His words were laced with sarcasm as his stormy blue eyes challenged her.

Amelia laughed nervously, "You can never be too thorough. I'll be off then. Bye."

Amelia practically ran out of the restricted section. It was all too much. Being in an enclosed space with Riddle felt like she was trapped in a cage with some kind of predator. As she gathered her books she left on the library table, she could feel Riddle's piercing gaze on her back but she expertly ignored it. She didn't rush, knowing that if she did, Riddle would know she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be and that she was panicking. Out of all the people in the school who had caught her in the act, it had to be the boy who already had reason to be suspicious. Amelia could only guess at what Tom Riddle thought of her. Passing out, bloodied up in the middle of the hallway at night, starting lessons days late, an odd past, no family and caught in the restricted section. To even the most dense wizard would know something was out of tune.

" _Never reveal your true fears._ " Those useful words that saved her life so many times. She really did owe her parents everything.

Walking away from the library, Amelia felt a sense of pride. She didn't panic and she left with what she came for, although she realised she'd have to return it at some point. The hardback felt heavier in her pocket at the thought but she knew now was not the time to dwell on it. Riddle may have his suspicions but he doesn't know anything about Amelia really. He had no idea.

* * *

Tom was furious. This girl had only been at Hogwarts for mere days and she was already presenting herself as a problem. He would usually avoid someone like her but that seemed impossible since she had somehow acquired the position of Slytherin's prefect. That thought alone fueled his anger. She had never been to a school, she had no business becoming a prefect. Every time he had tried to extract information from her, to find out who she really was, he got nothing. Just more nonsense that conjured up more questions. He realised that when she'd left the restricted section and he had gathered no more information than he already had, which was little. She had a way of avoiding his questions or answering them without really answering. There was also the issue of her occlumency. He couldn't infiltrate her mind. He had been thrilled when he perfected the art of legilimency the previous year. It was rare for adult wizards to gain the skill yet 15 year old Tom Riddle proved that he was one of the most powerful young wizards out there. He could do what others could not. However, this young girl could somehow reflect his invasions. She was more powerful that she let on, and to Tom, that meant she was a threat. And threats were to be removed at all costs. He couldn't have her thwart his plans. He was the Heir of Slytherin and he would find the Chamber of Secrets and Amelia Wilde would not be a hindrance. He tried to restrict his use of legilimency to avoid suspicion, especially with old Dumbledore not being as susceptible to his charms than all the other professors. There was also the risk that Amelia knew what she was doing if she performed occlumency. From now on, he had to be nice, form a friendship with her. If she was going to be around, he'd rather she was on his own side than against him. Amelia was nowhere near as powerful as him, although she was intelligent. Rather than an obstacle, Wilde might as well be an asset to him after all.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any significance. For the first day since Amelia had arrived, her classes had gone by and there was nothing strange to report. Apart from, maybe, Professor Binns entering the class through the door rather than the blackboard. It was quite a shock when she discovered he was alive. Throughout her time at Hogwarts, Amelia had never seen the man in any other form than a ghostly one so it never occurred to Amelia that the History of Magic professor was once living.

Amelia had arithmancy last, without either Joe or Ellen or anyone else she knew for that matter. It was a class the Slytherins shared with the Ravenclaws. There were only about 5 Slytherins who didn't seem keen to introduce themselves to Amelia. The Ravenclaws refused to even acknowledge her apart from a few wary glances. Amelia sat through the entire lesson with a scowl on her face in the back corner, scribbling down her notes. As a Ravenclaw, Amelia had no problem ignoring the Slytherins but on the receiving end, she wasn't as content.

"Viridi." Amelia muttered to the stone wall and tapped her foot impatiently for the entrance to the common room to appear. Despite having a calm, uneventful day, Amelia was frustrated. It seemed that with all the action she had partaken in the last year, normal life at Hogwarts had become somewhat boring. It was a horrible thought, she admitted to herself, to think she was discontent with an uneventful day and seemed that she yearned for the exhilaration and action her previous life brought her. That was why Amelia ended her academic day with a frown. She hated herself for not being happy with the safety this age distributed but couldn't help the unsettling thought that she needed more. Finally the opening took shape and Amelia walked through into the dark room. She spotted Joe and Ellen already on the sofa in front of the grand fireplace. They were both chatting idly as they worked on an essay.

Starting towards the two, Amelia walked into a first year, nearly knocking the small, scrawny thing to the ground. Usually, Amelia would have apologised profusely and helped them up to make sure they were okay. However, Amelia's boredom and frustration only increased when she saw the terrified look on the first year's face. Amelia was not the kind of girl you'd be frightened of and it only reminded Amelia of her new house and reputation. Fueled by her anger, she glared down at the poor boy and the pile of books that surrounded him.

"Watch where you are going." She hissed under her breath. If she was going to be thought as the evil, new Slytherin prefect then she would sure as hell live up to their expectations. She didn't think their ideology would change anytime soon.

She collapsed onto the sofa, huffing as she landed next to Joe, crossing her arms. The nerve of that first year! What had Amelia ever done to him? Just because she was a pref-

"What did the chair do?"

Amelia snapped her head to the side at the sound of Ellen's voice. Both Slytherins were gazing at her with confusion and amusement.

"What?"

"Well, you're glaring so hard at the chair I wasn't sure whether or not you would somehow burn a hole in it. So what did it do?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, muttering a few curse words.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Joe chuckled.

Amelia opened her mouth, ready to rant. She faltered as no words came. Closing her mouth, she frowned. "I don't know."

"Riddle piss you off anymore?"

"No. I haven't even seen him today." Amelia hadn't noticed him in any of her lessons.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm… bored?"

Ellen laughed in disbelief, "You're in a new school, Hogwarts of all places, which you haven't even discovered half of. You probably have homework to do, a library full of books to quench your never ending thirst for knowledge. And you're _bored_?"

Amelia ignored the Hogwarts part, she'd memorised all of Hogwarts' secret passageways by the time she finished third year. It hadn't changed much since her own time, apart from the people. Even the portraits were the same. Sir Cadogan still had his temper and habit of challenging everyone who passed him to a duel.

"I was so active, I was always on my feet doing something for the past year or two so I guess it is just habit to be actually doing something. Not reading or writing. I'm restless."

She didn't expect Joe or Ellen to understand. She didn't mean she was out on the streets, taking walks, playing Quidditch or shopping in Diagon Alley. She meant fighting dark wizards, learning legilimency and occlumency, duelling and spying for the Order. She was only 15 years old and she had taken on such a responsibility. She matured too quickly but age didn't matter in her situation. They would have all been dead if Hogwarts students had stood back and done nothing.

"Well, we can go down to the Great Lake on the weekend? Hogsmeade is coming up in October for Halloween, it'll be so fun showing someone around who hasn't been before."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." Amelia smiled weakly, trying to force some enthusiasm into her tone.

Ellen seemed to believe her and began babbling to them both about how Pringle - the caretaker who was worse than Filch, which Amelia didn't think was possible - was on the hunt for a group of students who had pranked him. Joe seemed to think it was Peeves but he couldn't be sure. As the conversation went on, Amelia found herself zoning out and their words becoming white noise in her mind. For such an uneventful day, there was too much going on.

It was only when Amelia was settling down in bed and her fury disapperated that she realised the true consequences of her actions. She was supposed to show others that there didn't need to be a Slytherin stereotype, prove that she wasn't the girl they thought she was. In her effort, she only fortified their predictions. It was at that moment, Amelia realised the sorting hat had put her in the right house. The Battle of Hogwarts had changed her, she wasn't the Amelia Wilde she knew anymore.

* * *

Tom smirked behind his copy of _Magical Draughts and Potions_. He was sitting in the common room, sat on an armchair by himself. As if his presence was a repellent, nobody sat within a few feet of him until Joseph Mercer and Ellen Adley sat down on the sofa in front of him, oblivious to him. Adley was complaining about their increases of homework and the extra two inches Professor Babbling had added to her Ancient Runes essay. Tom rolled his eyes violently and found his lips curling into a sneer at the girl's ignorance. It was fifth year and they were to take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels at the end of it. It was without doubt there would be more homework.

He ignored their mumbling and proceeded to read the next chapter of the textbook. In order for his professors to overlook any mishaps or to continue believing his polite pretence, he needed to ensure he was top of the year once again. Wilde was appearing to be an obstacle in this. He'd seen the way her arm would shoot up in lessons like a mudblood Ravenclaw who was all too eager to please. It repulsed him to see another student suck up to the professors, he had a reason to do so; she did not. As if summoned by his thoughts, Riddle glanced over the top of his book to see Amelia walking through the common room entrance. Her expression was stony and her eyes seemed to burn - but with what? He sat up straighter in his chair, his back stiff as a board as he subtly examined the girl. Riddle couldn't explain his infatuation with the girl. It was a curious desire to know more about her. There was things she was hiding, things that didn't add up about her and he was determined to discover what they meant.

In her stupor, Wilde didn't see the first year behind the pile of books and barrelled straight into him. Unexpectedly, the girl just glowered at the petrified boy and spat down at him. She then headed straight towards her idle friends on the sofa in front of him. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her actions and perched on the edge of his seat, appearing as if engrossed in the words of Arsenius Jigger. Concentrating on their conversation, he flipped a page every now and then.

"I'm… bored." He heard Wilde explain herself and found he only had more questions than answers. His annoyance grew, yet his face was still impassive.

 _"Well, we can go down to the Great Lake on the weekend? Hogsmeade is coming up in October for Halloween, it'll be so fun showing someone around who hasn't been before."_

 _"Yeah, sure. Sounds great."_

To anyone else, Wilde would have sounded excited but Tom was accustomed to seeing past someone's dissimulation. Why wouldn't Wilde be eager? _What was she hiding?_

Tom realised then how he would have to satisfy his insatiable hunger for answers. He'd have to befriend her. She was lying to her friends, she was hiding something from them. So in order to get Wilde to open up to him, he'd have to become her confidante. Someone who she would trust with anything. Fooling the teachers at Hogwarts was a simple task but someone like Amelia would take a lot more effort and time. If he decided to do this, there was no backing out.

He'd have to be careful around her. Her habit of lying, not very well, infuriated him. Riddle knew she was lying and he could tell Wilde knew he knew yet didn't let anything slip. But little things like her book, her trip to the restricted section and her spontaneous changes of attitude caught his attention. He'd never been so intrigued yet so hateful of someone, perhaps except Professor Albus Dumbledore. But he was another enigma altogether.

Long after Wilde and her friends retreated to their dormitories, Riddle still sat on the edge of his seat. The book he had been reading was discarded onto the small coffee table next to him. His hands were clasped together under his chin and his gaze upon the fire was unwavering. He looked perfectly serene, thoughtful even, but truthfully, he was having an internal debate. Was Amelia Wilde worth it? Then he remembered the first time he saw the girl, battered and bruised in the middle of a deserted corridor. With a time turner around her neck. For Riddle, that fact alone ended the argument. He had to know, who was Amelia Wilde?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all your support, I'm sorry for being slow at replying to reviews but I only have a few more months of sixth form left, with university applications and coursework deadlines, writing is in the back of my mind right now. Just remember that I still have about four more chapters written up and edited, and once May is over, exams with it, I'll have _months_ to write to my heart's content! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please please let me know what you think! PM me or review or even just fave/follow. I love every single one of you - Lotty x**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Change of Attitude

**Chapter 5 - The Change of Attitude**

 _Hogwarts - 19th October 1942_

It was the week before Halloween and the excitement was beginning to bubble up. Even Amelia, who usually didn't think twice about the holiday, was being infected by the cheerful atmosphere that clouded the school. Even Riddle, who didn't seem the kind for festivities, appeared to be in a better mood than usual. Over the past few months, Amelia had settled into a routine at Hogwarts, much like her old one. There was patrol with Riddle three times a week, in different areas of the school. At first, the pair would split apart and take a floor each however lately, Riddle had taken to accompanying Amelia on their rounds. Riddle had been civil, polite and although rare, cracked a few dry jokes.

On that particular day, Amelia had potions first. Potions wasn't Amelia's favourite lesson but even she had to admit she had quite a talent for it. Throughout their first term at Hogwarts, there had been a few tense moment when Amelia and Riddle had, you could say, competed. Amelia didn't care for Slughorn's little parties or to become the teacher's pet. She, however, did take joy in being top of the class. It was one of her many self-indulgences. However, there was a problem with this fact. Tom Riddle was in her class. Somewhere along the line, they'd managed to start some sort of competition. If one of them answered a question, the other would raise their hand before Slughorn had even asked the next.

This wasn't a subtle affair, the entire class knew about it and rolled their eyes at the pair. It appeared that only Riddle and Amelia themselves didn't realise how much attention they drew to themselves. Many students thought they were secretly dating. Even Ellen and Joe had suspicions that Amelia wasn't telling them everything.

"Does anyone know the side effects of consuming too much Pepperup potion?"

Riddle's hand was raised instantly, eager but not desperate. Riddle had a kind of constant elegance on his side.

"The most common is the expel of smoke from the mouth." His lip twitched upwards but he repressed his smug smile.

Before Slughorn could correct him, Amelia's voice sounded from the next table over.

"Actually, Sir, I believe the smoke comes out of one's ears."

"Right you are, Miss Wilde. Five points to Slytherin."

Amelia glanced over at Riddle, expecting to see his signature scowl but was surprised to find him sending her a small smile. With a shake of his head, he turned back to his work. The rest of the lesson, Riddle didn't raise his hand again but allowed Amelia to answer them all. She was confused by his actions but accepted them nonetheless.

Amelia packed away, collecting her books and quills and putting them into her satchel. The students had trickled out of the room and were making their way to lunch. Too engrossed in their debate on bezoars, Ellen and Joe had walked away without Amelia. In her hurry to pack away, her elbow caught a vial of the potion they'd been looking at and it rolled off the table.

"Shit." Amelia spoke through gritted teeth, turning to try and catch it. But she didn't need to; it was already safe in another's hands. Looking up, Amelia met Riddle's amused eyes, his hand outstretched waiting for Amelia to take the vial. She took it from him, her fingertips brushing his cool palm as she did so. Amelia hadn't realised that his close proximity affected her so but she found herself noticing these things more often. Like, how pale his skin was and how his high cheekbones gave him a hollow, sickly look yet did not subtract from his allure.

Amelia quickly shook the thoughts from her head and muttered a quick thanks to Riddle. She placed the vial back on its stand on the table and placed the last textbook in her bag. Riddle stood by the doorway, hovering, as if waiting for someone. Amelia looked around discreetly. Slughorn had already retreated into his office and Amelia was the only student left in the classroom. Was he waiting for _her_?

Amelia hesitantly walked up to him and he walked out of the class as she reached him. She paused. Was she supposed to follow him? Her question was answered as Riddle spoke.

"Are you coming to lunch or not, Miss Wilde?" He glanced back at Amelia with a smirk and allowed her to catch up to him before making their way to the Great Hall. They did not talk as they walked Hogwarts' halls. Amelia was too caught up in her own thoughts. Riddle had never talked to her out of anything but duty and necessity before.

They reached the Slytherin table and Riddle sat down at the end nearest the doors. He cocked his head and glanced at the seat opposite him, indicating that she should sit down. She glanced over to Ellen and Joe who were already eating and had not noticed her entrance. No way to get out of it. She ignored the questioning gazes from students of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor alike. Amelia sat down at the table, and picked up some food for her plate. Riddle made no move to eat. He didn't turn up to meals, usually, apart from the occasional appearance. She could feel his eyes on her as she picked apart the chicken and ate small bites. After a few minutes of silence, she put down the chicken and pushed away her plate. Amelia suddenly didn't have much of an appetite.

"I have been wondering, Wilde." Riddle broke the silence that had blanketed the both of the them. "With the death of your parents, where will you go in the summer?"

Whatever Amelia had expected to come from Tom's lips, this was not it. Surprised she replied, "I'm not actually too sure. I suppose Dippet or Dumbledore will find accomodation for me."

Riddle nodded, thoughtfully. He hoped that Dumbledore would be stupid enough to allow Amelia to stay at Wool's Orphanage. He could use the summer to bring her to his way of thinking, if he had not already by then. To have Amelia against him was not a possibility. He needed her, or rather a mind like hers, on his side.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" Riddle asked, trying to put as much sympathy in his voice as he could.

Amelia's eye twitched but answered him nonetheless, "Grindelwald."

With just that word, Tom knew there was a lot more to uncover about Amelia and her family if Grindelwald was after them.

"If _you_ don't mind, what do your parents do?" Amelia asked, her eyes daring him to say no.

"My mother died in childbirth." He replied, stiffly, bitterness seeping into his tone. He answered honestly, knowing that it was the best option in this situation. He needed to be honest, make Wilde think he was opening up so that she trusted him.

"Oh, sorry. And your father?"

"He is not in the picture." Riddle bristled as he realised that he was here to extract information from Wilde not the other way round.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do after Hogwarts? An Unspeakable in the Time Chamber perhaps?"

Amelia jolted as she realised Riddle had picked up on her fixation with time turners. "Yes, it is a subject I find quite interesting and have always thought of it as a career prospect."

"Quite. Personally, I'd like to make my way to the top of the Ministry. I feel as if our society is in need of refreshment, don't you think?"

Amelia, not up to date in the current politics, just agreed. She supposed if Grindelwald was still roaming and the Ministry hadn't done much then it probably wasn't running at its best.

"So, Hogsmeade is this weekend. Are you looking forward to it, since it is an iconic part of being a student at Hogwarts." Tom smirked, attempting to use his charm on Wilde.

Amelia was unsure what to do, Riddle was being nice, not that he generally wasn't but more so than usual. But, Amelia still couldn't shake the feeling of the entire conversation being insincere. She'd seen too many glimpses of anger and irritation in fleeting moments for her to be truly convinced of the Tom he wanted everyone to see. She didn't believe him. However, for the moment, she went along with his pretence.

"Yes. Ellen and Joe have been talking about it all week. They're probably more excited to show me around than I am about visiting."

Tom attempted a chuckle, which in truth was quite convincing. "I might see you there. Everyone has to have a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks on occasion."

"I suppose I'll have to wait and see." Amelia stated, looking into Riddle's eyes. They seemed to be the only part of him that sometimes exposed the real Tom Riddle Jr. His eyes burned intensely, reminding Amelia of smouldering blue flames. They lapsed into silence as they continued to stare at each other, evaluating one another.

"Amelia, you've got to come see this- Oh." Ellen's smile faltered as she gazed upon Amelia's company. "Riddle." She nodded her head, trying to control her blush. It seemed Riddle had every girl in the school under his influence, sans Amelia.

"Miss Adley." He replied, with a tight smile. His irritation at her interruption was hidden by his polite facade that every girl swooned at, just like Ellen had at that moment. Amelia rolled her eyes with a snigger.

"I'll see you later, Riddle."

"Good evening, Wilde."

When Amelia sat down with Ellen and Joe, Ellen grabbed onto her arm, nails digging into Amelia's flesh.

"Ellen!" Amelia cried, wriggling out of her grip.

"Since when does Riddle turn up for dinner?" Joe mused, looking over at Riddle who now sat with a few of the Slytherin boys who followed him around like lost puppies.

"I don't know." Amelia shrugged.

"My arse, you don't know!" Ellen scolded, "What was he doing with you?"

"I don't know." She repeated, "He just walked me to the table from Potions. I couldn't exactly escape him."

"But, but- It's Tom Riddle!" Ellen cried in disbelief.

"Surely he's sat down for dinner before." Amelia tried.

"Yes. But only ever with his weirdo cronies."

"It doesn't matter." She dismissed.

"Amelia-" Ellen's whine was interrupted by Joe's glare. She stopped, quickly turning back to the topic she'd bought Amelia over for. Nothing big, just more endless gossip. Ellen seemed to have connections throughout the school. This time, Olive Hornby, was caught bullying a third year named Myrtle Warren.

"Everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle because you can always hear her crying in the first floor girls bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Amelia's jaw dropped. The ghost she'd met many time - meetings she'd rather forget - was alive. Joe nodded.

Myrtle was a third year when she died, she'd mention it every chance she'd get. That meant sometime this year, Myrtle was going to die. Amelia couldn't dwell on the thought. It was the past after all and Amelia hadn't a clue how it happened. It's not like she would know how to prevent it. But it wasn't the past, not now, as it hadn't happened. In fact, it was the future. Amelia shook the idea away, what could she do? She knew that Myrtle was vital to Harry Potter's rescuing of Ginny Weasley before she enrolled at the school. Luna had told her so.

Amelia left Joe and Ellen to their own devices, the main hall already half empty as students gathered in their own respective common rooms. It had been a few weeks since she'd talked to Dumbledore, apart from their transfiguration lessons and she'd decided to visit him - just to ask about any progress in his research.

Amelia still didn't know whether she was going to return to her own time -vif or when she could. She loved being at Hogwarts in a time where there was no real threat. But she missed her friends, the dead and alive ones. She missed her parents. However, she knew that if she went back, her parents would still be gone and those friends left would be much changed, like Amelia herself. She'd made a life for herself at this Hogwarts - although she had no idea what was to happen to her in the Summer and after Hogwarts. She had no money, all of it in Gringotts in 1998.

It was clear that given the choice, Amelia would strongly consider staying. But she still hadn't let go of the past enough to admit it.

It only took a few seconds for the door to Dumbledore's office to open after she'd knocked on it.

"Professor." Amelia greeted.

Dumbledore hummed, "Miss Wilde. I had been wondering when you'd make an appearance."

"There's a few things on my mind and I was wondering about… my situation."

"Ah, do come in then." He allowed the girl to enter his office, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So, Miss Wilde, you appear to faring quite well here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled, peering at Amelia over his half moon spectacles. The man was incredible and Amelia often had to dismiss the thought that she had once seen his aged body lying on the ground below the Astronomy tower.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And that leads to the question, why are you here?"

"Well, Professor, I was wondering if you had found anything about-"

"Your time turner? No, Miss Wilde, I have not." He raised an eyebrow at Amelia. "Although, I have had to apologise to the librarian for not checking out a certain book from the restricted section." Amelia thought about the book in her trunk and realised Dumbledore had taken the blame for her.

"Sorry, Sir. I was meant to put it back but…"

"Time got away from you?" The Transfiguration professor's eyes sparked with amusement.

"You could say that." Amelia sighed.

"I advise against doing something of the sort again. I find it is quite easier to put a book back where it belongs before it becomes an obstacle."

Amelia agreed, not quite understanding the man.

"There is something else on your mind."

"Yes." Amelia hesitated, "Tom Riddle. You said he was the one who found me the night I arrived?"

"Indeed."

"He didn't _see_ anything, did he?"

"When Tom brought you to the infirmary, he did not mention your time turner or anything about your origins. Although, he seemed quite confused by your appearance."

Amelia nodded, "It's just, he has suddenly become… quite friendly." She realised how rude that statement might sounds and attempted to correct herself. "I mean, much more than usual."

"I did notice Mr Riddle's sudden presence at lunch today. It hasn't escaped my notice that Mr Riddle's behavior has changed slightly. I would warn you against confiding in him or anyone about your situation but it is your predicament. It could put you in grave danger."

Amelia looked up at the teacher, "Is Tom dangerous?"

Dumbledore didn't answer straight away, not comforting her in the slightest. "No, but be careful, Miss Wilde. Even the best wizards can succumb to dark magic."

His ominous statement confused Amelia but before she get him to elaborate, he asked, "Would you care for a lemon sherbert?"

Amelia took one gratefully and before she knew it, she had been ushered out of his office and was standing in the hallway.

"Remember, Miss Wilde, what I said. Do not trust anyone but myself with these concerns. I believe they would not be as understanding as I."

"Thank you, Professor." Amelia waved as he closed the door to his office.

She popped the sweet into her mouth and began to make her way back to the dungeons. She needed a good nights sleep after the day she'd experienced. Thankfully, her journey was calm and Peeves was nowhere to be seen. He'd taken a liking to Amelia. That meant he'd prank her every now and then. So far, he'd managed to turn her mousy hair green and on a separate occasion, dropping a Zonko's sickness powder on her so that she spent the following day and night in the infirmary throwing up every few minutes. However, Madame Raynott didn't seem too exasperated and used the opportunity to check Amelia's head wound and check how her scars were doing. Luckily, for Amelia, they were doing fine despite the unusually lengthy period her temple was taking to heal. A month or so on, and three pots of ointment later, the cut had finally begun to shed its scabbing. She was just glad it was mostly concealed by her hairline.

Routines were settling in and Amelia was finally adjusting to the less active lifestyle in the 40s. Things were looking up. Collapsing into her bed, Amelia couldn't wait for Halloween.

* * *

Tom watched from his place at the opposite end of the Slytherin table as Amelia got up. Her two blood traitor friends remained seated and he waited until Amelia had left the room before following her. Most of the teachers and students had already retreated to their dormitories. He kept to the walls and wallowed in the darkness, keeping his footsteps silent. He frowned as Amelia passed the dungeons. He'd expected her to return to the common room and he had planned to 'bump' into her, start up a conversation. Despite her previous hesitance, Amelia was slowly succumbing to his charms, warming up to him. His plan was working. Soon, he'd know the truth about her and he'd be able to use it to his advantage as Lord Voldemort.

Earlier that day, Tom had gathered his followers, named the Knights of Walpurgis, for a talk. The name was perfect - of course, it was Tom who'd come up with it. It was based on Walpurgis Night (30th April) when, according to legend, witches, wizards and demons gathered. The boys who'd pledged their allegiance to him were not killers - yet. But with time and the right words, they'd do what was right. It wasn't time now, he couldn't trust them so he hadn't told them of his plans to open the Chamber. They'd know soon enough but not now. He liked it when they all called him 'my Lord'. The words make his fingertips tingle with power and his hunger for it grows with each and every command.

His confusion increased as she also ignored the library (his next guess) and proceeded on. His lips curled as she reached a door: Dumbledore's office. Why was Wilde going to _him_?

"Professor." Tom glared as the girl greeted the Transfiguration teacher with familiarity. In their lessons, she'd never shown him more than common courtesy; so what had changed?

Dumbledore hummed, "Miss Wilde. I had been wondering when you'd make an appearance."

"There's a few things on my mind and I was wondering about…" She trailed off, whispering something to Dumbledore. Tom was too far away to hear the words which in turn, increased his agitation.

"Ah, do come in then." He allowed the girl to enter his office, closing the door quietly behind him. Tom knew it was pointless to even try and eavesdrop. Dumbledore would either catch him or he was already clever enough to cast a silencing charm around his office. Tom suspected the latter.

With a scowl, Tom prowled back to the dungeons. He needn't hide in the shadows any longer, there was no one to hide from. If anyone who asked, which most wouldn't dare, he was on his prefect duties. Perfect prefect Tom Riddle, the boy everyone mistook him for. They'd soon know what strength he really possessed.

Amelia was proving herself to be a more complex puzzle for Tom to solve each day. It enticed him even more, her secrets kept him engaged. Despite the potential consequences, Tom was going to understand, to know Amelia Wilde. The question was, how?

Then an idea formed in his mind. His eyes burned with mischief and deceit. During lunch, the two had briefly touched upon the subject of Hogsmeade. He knew it wouldn't fare well to outright ask the girl to join him on a so-called date. But to accidentally 'bump' into her during their visit, it could work. As long as those two idiot friends of hers stayed out of the way for mere minutes, he could strike. The scheme blossomed in his head, stemming with possibilities. His glee faltered when he realised his plan relied on two traitors abandoning their friend. Nevermind. Lord Voldemort never fails.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so long since the last update! I really appreciate all the follows and faves this story has been getting! Throughout May I have my final exams for sixth form - then I've finished school for good! After that, I have until October to write to my heart's content without anything stopping me. I've actually got a place at my top uni to do drama and musical theatre which I'm so happy about. I have one and a half prewritten chapters left so going to have to speed up the writing! Thanks so much for your support and please please leave a review or pm me, the more comments I get, the more I'm motivated to write! Lots of love, lotty-x**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hogsmeade Trip

**Chapter 6 - The Hogsmeade Trip**

 _Hogsmeade - 24th October 1942_

The sun peeked out from behind the greying clouds as the school awoke on the Saturday before Halloween - only 7 days to go! It was a cool and crisp morning, a fresh scent in the air. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, with many to come. Amelia, although excited to escape the school grounds, was hesitant to visit the wizarding town. The last time she'd been there was fifty years in the future, before Voldemort's forces had taken over the school and her biggest problem was failing her OWLs. She was afraid of the memories, the good and the bad. She hadn't cried since she'd arrived in the past. She felt like she was still in shock, unable to fully understand her situation; it felt like a dream, or a nightmare.

Dressed in a collared dress and a thick knitted jumper, Amelia truly felt out of her time. She missed her jeans, her trainers, her friends. Her parents. Looking in the mirror, she suddenly felt like a sore thumb in the 1940s, the odd one out. It wasn't fair. Even if she could go back to 1998, everyone who loved her, everyone who she loved was dead, anyway. A wave of coldness washed over Amelia and her demeanor hardened and flattening her unruly hair, she sobered.

"Let's go, 'Lia! Joe's waiting for us downstairs." Grabbing onto Amelia's wrist, Ellen suddenly paused. She looked at Amelia with a certain vulnerability and nervousness.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, flattening the skirt of her pinafore.

"You look lovely, Ellen." Amelia reassured, walking past Ellen, down the stairs. "Joe will be enamoured." She added, quietly before rushing down the stairs before Ellen could deny the obvious feelings she held for her best friend.

"Amelia Wilde!" Ellen's shocked voice echoed down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room.

Joe's head snapped up at Ellen's voice and frowned at Amelia's grin. "Is Ellen alright?"

"Oh, she's more than alright." Amelia replied, chuckling at Joe's increasing confusion.

Ellen arrived in the common room, looking more than a little flustered.

"Come on, Joe. Amelia's in a teasing mood." She explained, half-heartedly as she led them towards the entrance hall.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was nice. The air, although cool, was a perfect temperature. Amelia wore a small smile the entire walk and realised that like Hogwarts, the small town was timeless. Nothing seemed to change apart from names and faces. It was a source of comfort for Amelia, whose entire existence was out of place.

"Where should we go first?" Ellen asked, animatedly. "There's Zonko's - that's the joke shop - or Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, Gladrags Wizardwear, Tomes and Scrolls-"

"She gets like this every time we come." Joe whispered to Amelia, gazing fondly at Ellen. Amelia was shocked that neither one of the pair had admitted their feelings for one another, it was so obvious. In this time, many people were engaged by the time they were eighteen. They were both pure-blood families and Amelia was sure they'd be a perfect and advantageous match.

"How do you cope?" Amelia replied, sarcastically.

"With a lot of patience." He grinned in reply.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Ellen huffed, her arms crossed. She paused, just as they reached the top of the high street. Her annoyed look was wiped off her face and was replaced with a beam within seconds. "Amelia Wilde. Welcome to Hogsmeade, the only non-Muggle town in the whole of Britain."

Amelia looked up at the introduction and allowed herself to drink in the town, which had not changed at all, much like she had expected. She absentmindedly followed her friends into Honeydukes. The sign was the same but there was less rust and it glimmered in the Sun's light. Amelia spotted Fizzing Whizzbees, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. There were a few treats that were absent and were obviously not sold at the sweet shop yet, including her favourites, Sugar Quills. Some weeks ago, she'd found a pouch filled to the brim with coins and a short note from Dumbledore - a gift, he said. With the money, she treated herself to a few of the confectionaires, Ellen and Joe doing the same. They moved onto the next shop, Zonko's.

Joke shops were fun but not something that ever particularly interested her. However, Joe and Ellen looked gleefully upon the shop.

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I want to go in a few shops and look around a bit. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour?"

The pair agreed and rushed through Zonko's doors like children on a sugar rush. Amelia rolled her eyes at their antics. They were perfect for each other, even if they didn't know it yet themselves.

Tomes and Scrolls was Hogsmeade's bookshop. Despite Dumbledore's warning and subtle reprimand, Amelia was still actively looking into time travel. Although Amelia wasn't sure what she'd do with the information if and when she gained it. She still wanted to know everything she could; if not to take action then to at least feel in control of her sticky situation. Either way, she wanted to know how a time turner existed that could send someone _fifty years_ back. It was a rarity, if that. She was sure Dumbledore was keeping track of her library record so made sure to only take out books that were relevant to school work. Amelia understood his concern; it wasn't healthy to linger on _what ifs_?

The bell above the door announced Amelia's arrival in the store and with a quick scan, she realised she was the only customer. Mr Baird's head popped out from behind the counter, a smile on his face at the prospect of a customer.

"Ah! Hello, Miss."

In 1998, Mr Baird and Amelia were good acquaintances, she frequently visited the shop for books, both for school and leisure. He even let her sit in an armchair out back to read every now and again when Amelia felt the need to escape her friends.

"Hello." Amelia smiled, moving towards the bookshelves.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Anything in particular you are looking for?"

Amelia paused, she could save some time. Surely, Mr Baird wouldn't think it too strange. Riddle had given her an idea after all, an excuse. Her alibi now was that she wanted to be an Unspeakable in the Time Chamber. At least the Slytherin with his constantly changing personality was good for something.

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for anything on time travel or time turners."

"An unusual topic." Mr Baird frowned. "But I think we have a few novels of the sort. Do you mind if I ask why time travel?"

Amelia laughed and to her own ears it sounded completely fake, but she knew she was good enough of an actress to pass it off as genuine. "I'm interested in a career in the Department of Mysteries and want to consider each of the chambers. I thought I'd start with this."

Mr Baird nodded with a smile. "Well, it is not often you hear of a young one like you so interested in their future. I've got just the thing for you. Follow me, Miss…?"

"Amelia Wilde."

"Miss Wilde."

"Time, time, time." Mr Baird repeated under his breath as he scanned his bookshelves, going further into the back of the store. It was dimly lit and dust coated some of the books in this area.

"Aha!" Mr Baird announced, pulling a leather bound book from the shelf. Its golden cursive read _Time Travel and Other Dark Arts._ "Ignore the title, my dear. Time travel is considered a taboo but for your purpose I believe this would be perfect."

Reading the blurb and flicking through a few pages, Amelia instantly agreed. The index mentioned topics she hadn't even thought of or found in the school library.

"I'd like to buy this one." Amelia smiled, pleased that she found exactly what she wanted without spending hours scouring shelves. To top it off, Dumbledore wouldn't even know.

Taking it to the tills, Mr Baird looked upon Amelia. "Would you like to buy our A-Z Book of Spells? It's half price, today only."

Amelia agreed, if not to appease the man, then to reminisce over the days as a visiting Ravenclaw.

"Okay then, Miss Wilde, that comes to two Galleons and three Sickles." Passing over the money she retrieved from the pouch, she placed the two books into her satchel.

"Thank you for your help, Sir."

"It's my pleasure. Good afternoon."

"Afternoon." Amelia replied, the bell once again ringing as a reminder of her departure.

Checking the watch on her wrist, Amelia realised she still had forty minutes until she had to meet Ellen and Joe. She could use the time to look around the shops or she could take a trip down to the Shrieking Shack. For old times sake, Amelia chose the latter. She couldn't count the amount of times her and her friends had messed around outside the supposedly haunted building, before the days had grown dark and dreary. Her feet had lead her to the area surrounding the Shrieking Shack without second thought. The path was almost instinct by now. Amelia was surprised to find the large rock she used to sit on was waiting for her, the same exact position. It might have been slightly bigger, less wear than 1998. Amelia sat herself down on it, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She suddenly felt like a third year again on her first trip to Hogsmeade, gazing upon the building warily with curiosity. Those days seemed so long ago, she could almost hear the delighted yells of Carrie and Oscar, the twins who she'd spent her entire life with only for them to be gone with one green flash.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the wind to lift up wisps of her hair and rustle her skirt. The birds chirped and the breeze jostled the leaves upon the ground. If she listened very closely, she could hear the voices of the future. Her friends' laughter and giggles as they threw snowballs at each other or played truth or dare whilst sat in a circle. It was almost too good to be true. Opening her eyes, the sounds disapparated and the memories of her friends stayed as they were: memories.

Amelia had always been a thick skinned young woman, growing up with Voldemort on the rise and her parents being aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix who were cautious about everything. She never allowed herself to cry or show any emotions that she didn't want to show. If her parents taught her anything, it was their one rule. It drilled into her mind. _Never reveal your true fears._ At least, not until you were sure you were alone. Somewhere no one could see. Amelia realised that was the position she was put in, where she would always be if she chose to stay in 1942. Alone, with no one to tell her secrets and reveal her true feelings - just herself. This revelation felt like a punch in the stomach and Amelia's forehead rested against her knees as her eyes watered.

Groaning, Amelia stood and began to pace.

"Stop it. Don't be so weak! You can do this. You've lost everything so why are you like this now?" Amelia murmed to herself. Finally, a single tear slipped down her flushed cheek. Wiping it away with a single motion, Amelia suddenly straightened herself up. "You should be happy. Now, you've got nothing left to lose." Her voice was louder and cut through the breeze like a knife. Her voice was cold and emotionless. She wasn't like Tom Riddle, a boy who'd been shaped by the world to be cold. She was sculpted into an unfeeling girl by her own hands, but it was not a choice, it was compulsion and she could not stop it.

* * *

It had been just over an hour since Amelia had left Ellen and Joe. The pair were waiting in the Three Broomstick for the new girl, chatting amiably, with Butterbeers in their hands. They weren't worried about Amelia's lack of punctuality, too engrossed in their own conversation.

Amelia, herself, was walking through the high street towards the Three Broomsticks. She hadn't realised how long she'd been at the Shrieking Shack until she was ten minutes late. Her solemn mood lifted slightly as she watched other students run through the streets, laughing and grinning. She realised how much Hogsmeade was an escape for students from Hogwarts. Even the magical school with its never ending undiscovered crevices could become confining. Yet, Amelia wouldn't have it any other way.

"Miss Wilde." A courteous voice greeted to her left. Amelia jolted and stopped her stride.

"Riddle." Amelia replied, absorbing every detail about him. He looked different, almost normal, with muggle clothes on rather than his school robes. His hair was exactly the same, however, the curl sat on upon his forehead and neat side parting that was typical only to Tom Riddle.

"How has your first visit to Hogsmeade been?"

"Pleasant. I found a nice bookshop I am sure to revisit."

"Tomes and Scroll?" Amelia nodded. "Yes, I frequently visit there too, it is quite useful when the school library isn't."

"Yes, it is." Amelia replied, slowly.

Riddle glanced at the Three Broomsticks which was a few buildings along. "Would you care to join me for a Butterbeer?"

At her apprehensive look, he quickly added, "We can take the opportunity to talk about our prefect duties."

Amelia hesitated, knowing Ellen and Joe were waiting in the same pub, but Riddle's eyes had hardened. There was no way out of this, but maybe, Amelia could find out more about the enigma that was Tom Riddle.

"Sure."

Tom opened the door to the pub, the cheerful euphony of voices sounding as they entered. It was crowded, like the Three Broomsticks always was, and they were attracting many gazes. Amelia was beginning to think he had planned this. Everything Tom did seemed to have an ulterior motive and Amelia couldn't help but doubt his words. Was everything he did meticulously planned? Yes, and they both knew it.

"Tom, my boy!" The man behind the bar cried with a smile. "It's been a while. What can I get for you?"

"Good afternoon. Two Butterbeers, please." Riddle's politeness fooled everyone but Amelia it seemed. All she had at the moment was glimpses of the real Tom. Amelia needed proof that he wasn't who he appeared and that was why Amelia agreed to drink with him. What she didn't know was that the exact same applied to her as well.

"Coming up." The bartender replied, passing them two glasses. Tom passed over some coins before Amelia could protest.

"Thank you."

"It's all my pleasure, Miss Wilde." Amelia narrowed her eyes at his back as he turned to find them a table. Amelia felt a bitter distrust rise within her. There was no way someone could be so infuriating perfect. It wasn't just his polite, faultless attitude but his inhuman looks too. Amelia couldn't help but be jealous. He had the teachers and students alike under his spell. There must be something else going on with Riddle. Even the name Tom Riddle, felt important and Amelia couldn't help but think she'd heard it before, in another life perhaps. That feeling alone made Amelia all the more desperate to delve into the boy's life.

"How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" Riddle had chosen a small table in the back of the pub, hidden away from any prying eyes. Amelia was thankful for the privacy but also unnerved by it. Anything could happen.

"Very pleasant. I am definitely progressing a lot faster in my studies than at home." Amelia replied, hinting at their competition in Slughorn's classes.

"You must surely miss your home, though?"

"Yes." Amelia paused. "Although, by the time I left, it wasn't much of a home anyway."

"How so?" Riddle tipped his head to one side, his face composed in a quintessential representation of someone who was actually interested. Maybe he was. Amelia had to remind herself that his empathy wasn't sincere. No matter how he may have sounded, her gut twisted with every word to leave his lips.

"Everyone and everything I knew was gone." Amelia shrugged, but stiffened and straightened in her seat. This was exactly what he wanted, for her to open up. She didn't know how he did it. Even though she was aware of his foolery, he still managed to bring her guard down. "What did you need to talk about our prefect duties?"

Riddle's eyes contemplated her at her sudden change of topic but seemed to let it go. "It is less about our prefect duties and more about our privileges. Dippet wanted me to inform you that the Prefect common room is now available for use."

"Oh. Why only now?"

"The school's resident poltergeist decided to cause havoc in there and since the rising threat of Grindelwald, they've only just gotten around to reopening it."

"Peeves, of course." Amelia rolled her eyes. Throughout her time at Hogwarts, she'd been subject to many of his pranks. He'd also taken an unusual liking to her in 1942, as the new girl.

"Yes. I'll show the room to you on our next patrol." Riddle replied, taking a sip of his Butterbeer, his eyes never leaving her face. Amelia hummed in response, glancing at Ellen and Joe who were not so subtle in their gobsmacked stares.

There were a few awkward minutes where neither student said a word, occasionally sipping at their drinks.

"I hope you are content here at Hogwarts. I find that it is far more preferable than _home_." He spat out the last word as if it tasted bitter on his tongue and Amelia frowned, wondering what Riddle's problem was.

"It's treated me well, I find myself quite comfortable." She replied, eyeing the boy over the rim of her glass.

Taking the last sip of his Butterbeer, Riddle placed his glass on the wooden table. Amelia did the same before placing her hands in front of her, picking at her nails.

She jolted at the sensation of cold fingers placing themselves upon her own, her eyes snapping up to Riddle's.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Amelia." Riddle said quietly, his eyes capturing her own in his deep gaze.

"I hope so."

Riddle removed his hand from her own, brushing her knuckles as he did. Amelia's body untensed as his touch left her. Standing, he presented Amelia with an amicable smile.

"Call me Tom, I insist."

"Okay. Good day… Tom." The name felt odd on her lips but his lips quirked upward once more as it did before turning on his heel towards the door.

Ellen and Joe gawked, dumbfounded, at Amelia as she sat next to them, Riddle already out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Amelia replied, her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze followed Riddle down the street through the window.

* * *

Tom had followed Amelia and her two blood traitor friends through Hogsmeade. He hovered in the shadows, keeping to the alleys and street corners. He cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself too, for extra precaution. If he was going to catch Miss Wilde off guard, he needed to be sure she wouldn't spot him until the time was right.

After what seemed like hours, Tom's patience was wearing thin. It had been for a while. Tom had been patrolling with Amelia for two months now, he'd glimpsed past the protective barrier Amelia seemed to put up. Even with her friends, she seemed slightly distant and controlled as if she wasn't truly herself. He was becoming more engrossed with her, craving to know who Amelia Wilde really was. Tom Riddle didn't particularly enjoy not knowing things. Dumbledore was the only other person who didn't seem to bend to his will or at least be susceptible to his charm. Then along came Miss Amelia Wilde who seemed as suspicious of him as he was of her. He had good reason. He found her bleeding to death in Hogwarts' halls.

Tom perked up, however, as he saw Amelia split from Adley and Mercer. She wandered through the town for a minute or two before entering Tomes and Scrolls. He hovered outside the shop, quickly casting a weak Amplifying Charm so he could hear the conversation occurring inside. What was so important that she couldn't just go to Hogwarts' library?

" _Actually, yes. I'm looking for anything on time travel or time turners."_ Tom heard the petite girl say and his intrigue increased.

First the book in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Tom had first met this conundrum of a girl, then the restricted section. Now, here she was, buying a book in Hogsmeade. What kind of obsession did Wilde have with time travel? He knew the ministry kept time turners under strict observance in the Time Chamber. Maybe she was just interested in a job at the Ministry. But her craving for knowledge and desperation suggested otherwise. Tom growled under his breath. Every time he tried to gain some answers, he only got more questions.

He kept a distance as Amelia began to walk, with a disturbing familiarity, towards the Shrieking Shack. It was supposedly haunted but Tom did not care for ghost stories as such. He watched as the fifteen year old sat on a large rock, staring off into the distance, her eyes glazed over. For a second, he wondered if she'd been enchanted. However, these thoughts were interrupted by a strangled sob. Amelia's body wracked violently with the force of her tears.

Tom knew he should've felt some pity for the girl, any normal person would. But as Tom stared transfixed at the broken girl, his lips curled into a smirk. So the feisty, infallible Amelia Wilde was not so strong after all. He'd found a crack in her exterior: a weakness. He didn't know why this girl out of all that attended Hogwarts had captured his attention but he knew that his power combined with hers would be a force to be reckoned with. It could be easier than he thought to persuade Wilde to join his cause.


End file.
